The present invention relates generally to load banks, and more particularly, to is a compact load bank for providing an electrical power load for testing power systems, such as generators and other backup power supplies, at different loads and voltages.
Power systems such as generators and other backup supplies need to be tested. It has been known to use a load bank to provide a test load for such power systems. Typical known load banks are typically large and not easy to move. This makes testing of multiple power systems difficult as well as any subsequent storage of the load bank.
Additionally, conventional load banks do not permit testing a single load level at multiple voltages. For example, existing load banks are rated for their maximum load level at one voltage. This results in lower or higher load levels at other voltages. Further, conventional load banks generally do not provide the exact load level for which it is configured. This is due to manufacturing tolerances and other factors. Moreover, conventional load banks offer only a limited number of load levels between zero and maximum load.
In one embodiment, the present invention is directed to a load bank for testing a power source. The load bank has at least one terminal to connect to the power source and the load bank comprises a housing and a user interface attached to the housing, the user interface having a means for configuring a test load and a means for configuring a test voltage. The load bank also comprises a heater element assembly having insulation supports and a plurality of heater elements, the insulation supports mounted to the housing, the plurality of heater elements mounted to the insulation supports. The load bank further comprises at least one fan to cool the plurality of heater elements.
The present invention, in one embodiment, is directed to a load bank, comprising a housing, a user interface located on the housing, the user interface having at least one control, and at least one heater located in the housing and controlled by the control, wherein the control configures the heater to act as a test load for testing a power source.
The present invention, in one embodiment, is directed to a system. The system comprises a power source and a load bank in communication with the power source. The load bank comprises a housing, a user interface located on the housing, the user interface having at least one control, and at least one heater located in the housing and controlled by the control, wherein the control configures the heater to act as a test load for testing a power source.